


Salut d'amour

by ReailaBlue



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReailaBlue/pseuds/ReailaBlue
Relationships: Komori Yui/Sakamaki Shuu
Kudos: 1





	Salut d'amour

Một đêm, như bao đêm khác, Yui lại đi dọc khắp các hành lang trong khuôn viên trường học, với một mục đích duy nhất, tìm cho bằng được Shuu để đưa anh về lớp. Mặc dù, cô thừa nhận, anh rất thông minh. Song, nếu chẳng đến lớp đủ số buổi học thì anh sẽ chẳng tài nào lên lớp được. Tất nhiên, đó là trong trường hợp anh không bỏ thi nữa. Dẫu vậy, cô vẫn muốn làm điều gì đó để anh có hứng thú hơn với cuộc sống này. Dù sao, làm gì đó vẫn sẽ tốt hơn là cứ nằm dài ra một chỗ rồi ngủ hết năm này qua tháng nọ.

Đã kiểm tra các góc cầu thang lẫn mái nhà, Yui đều chẳng thấy bóng dáng của Shuu đâu. Vậy thì chỉ còn một nơi duy nhất mà cô chắc chắn Shuu sẽ đến. Phòng âm nhạc của trường. Đôi chân nhỏ nhắn cũng vì vậy mà có thêm động lực tiến bước, nhanh chóng đến phòng nhạc.

Khi chiếc giày da vừa chạm đến nền gạch tầng ba, một thanh âm da diết ngân vang. Dây vĩ nhẹ ma sát vào dây đàn tạo nên một khúc nhạc nhẹ nhàng, có phần réo rắt vui tươi và cũng rất đỗi đậm đà thiết tha. Từng nốt nhạc nhảy nhót qua khe cửa khép hờ, ngân vang đến tai cô. Chẳng cần phải là thánh nhân, cô cũng rõ, người đang tấu nên khúc nhạc này, không còn có thể là ai khác ngoài Shuu.

Yui tiến gần hơn đến cánh cửa phòng nhạc. Tựa lưng vào cánh cửa, cô thả hồn mình theo từng nốt mà chàng trai tóc vàng kia kéo ngân. Âm điệu nghe qua có chút gì đó thật vui tươi, có chút gì đó thật vội vã, song vẫn khiến trái tim cô đập lên vì thổn thức. Dù rằng cô không nghĩ, với tính cách của Shuu anh lại chọn kéo nên khúc nhạc nhanh như thế này.

Một nốt lên thật cao và rồi tiết tấu lại chậm lại. Có chút gì đó lắng đọng da diết hẳn hơn. Các nốt dường như sau những cuộc dạo chơi mỏi mệt mà dần hạ xuống, hạ xuống. Lại thêm một nốt cao vút. Tiết tấu lại biến chuyển, nhanh hơn, dồn dập hơn và cảm xúc cũng mãnh liệt hơn. Tựa như thể có một ngọn lửa bùng cháy, xoá tan hết mọi sự u buồn trước đó. Lại một nốt cao hơn ngân lên. Lần này, nốt cao ấy kéo thật dài, thật dài, rồi nhỏ dần, nhỏ dần. Và khi ấy, bản nhạc kết thúc. Trái tim Yui vẫn đập thật mạnh. Chẳng hiểu vì sao cô lại bị tiếng đàn ấy cuốn hút đến vậy.

"Từ khi nào mà em trở thành một kẻ nghe trộm thế? Hay là... Vốn dĩ nó là bản chất của em...?"

Giật thót mình bởi câu nói của Shuu, Yui vội vã bước vào trong lúng túng mà giải thích. Xem ra anh đã phát hiện cô đến đây rồi. Nếu không giải thích hợp lý e là anh sẽ lại nói ra mấy lời kỳ hoặc mất.

"E-Em xin lỗi... Em không cố ý nghe trộm đâu. Em vốn chỉ định tìm anh về thôi" - Yui đỏ mặt lúng túng nói.

"Eh? Thật vậy sao?" - Shuu đặt chiếc đàn violin xuống, bước đến gần cô hơn rồi ép cô lùi sát vào cánh cửa. Anh cúi đầu xuống, khẽ thì thầm vào tai cô - "Hay em chỉ đang cố che giấu đi sự damdang của mình?"

Cảm nhận được hơi thở của anh kề cạnh vành tai. Cảm nhận được chất giọng trầm ấm quyến rũ có chút khàn. Cảm nhận được từng câu chữ anh rót vào tai mình. Yui chẳng thể không đỏ mặt lên đến tận mang tai.

"Em không có..."

Nhìn thấy bộ dạng xấu hổ của Yui, Shuu nhếch mép cười. Anh chưa từng chán ghét cái dáng vẻ này của cô. Ngay cả khi có nhìn thấy hàng trăm, hàng nghìn lần, anh vẫn luôn cảm thấy biểu cảm này thật thú vị, khiến anh chẳng sao có thể rời mắt.

"Nếu là kẻ khác, có lẽ hắn đã chẳng còn thở để trả lời lại ta như em vừa làm đâu. Dù ta tha thứ cho việc em dám trả lời như thế nhưng nếu không làm gì đó thì thật chẳng thể thoả mãn sự damdang của em đúng chứ?"

Thật vậy, nếu là kẻ khác dám bước chân vào cứ địa riêng của anh thì có lẽ hắn đã sớm trở về với cát bụi. Hoặc chí ít, nhẹ nhất cũng phải là mất vài cái xương. Song, vì đó là cô. Anh hoàn toàn có thể đặc cách cho cô cái ngoại lệ chẳng ai có được này.

"Em không c..." - Yui đỏ mặt tránh ánh mắt anh mà trả lời. Nếu cô cứ tiếp tục nhìn vào ánh mắt xanh tựa biển kia, cô chỉ sợ mình sẽ gật đầu vâng vâng dạ dạ theo mọi lời anh nói. Song, chưa kịp nói hết câu, cô đã bị cắt ngang khi đôi nanh của anh lại nhẹ cắm vào chiếc cổ trắng nõn.

"Á..."

Dù rằng đây chẳng phải lần đầu tiên anh bất ngờ uống máu cô như thế này nhưng cô vẫn chẳng kiềm được mà thốt lên một tiếng. Điểm khác biệt duy nhất giữa tiếng thét này với tiếng thét những lần đầu tiên, có lẽ, những lần đầu tiên, cô đã thốt lên vì đau. Còn lần này, và có lẽ là cả đời về sau, vết răng của anh chỉ khiến cô thêm khoái cảm.

"Nếu em có thể nhìn thấy khuôn mặt của mình lúc này, nó thật sự rất hợp với em. Hợp với sự damdang của em"

"Em không có mà..." - có phần hơi hỗn hển, Yui đáp. Dù rằng cô thật sự thích anh lấy đi máu của mình.

Shuu lại cười nhếch mép. Anh chẳng buông tha cô ngay được. Bàn tay anh nhanh chóng di chuyển đến ngực áo cô, mở toang những chiếc nút vốn chỉnh tề ngay ngắn. Bầu ngực trắng nõn lại lộ ra, đôi nanh anh liền nhẹ nhàng cắm vào đấy.

"Shuu-san..."

Dòng máu với tư vị ngọt ngào liền ngập đầy thanh quản. Anh chẳng muốn dừng lại. Và dường như Yui cũng ngầm cho phép anh tiếp tục mà chẳng hề phản kháng. Hai trái tim hoà cùng một nhịp dường như càng rạo rực hơn trước.

Song cuối cùng, anh cũng phải kiềm chế lại bản thân mình. Anh không muốn doạ cô gái bé nhỏ của anh chạy đi mất chút nào cả. Khẽ ngẩn đầu lên, chạm ngay vào mắt anh là khuôn mặt ửng hồng của Yui.

"Sao thế? Luyến tiếc à? Nếu vậy thì khi trở về chúng ta có thể..."

"Xin đừng nói những lời xấu hổ như thế ở trường ạ" - mặt Yui càng đỏ hơn. Cô nhắm tịt mắt lại, cúi đầu xuống mà nói.

"Ồ, vậy là chỉ cần không ở trường thì có thể nói đúng không?"

Yui cười như mếu. Đến tận bây giờ cô mới biết là mình đã quá lỡ lời rồi. Nhưng lời đã nói ra thì nào đâu có thể rút lại được. Vì thế, cô càng lúng túng không biết phải đáp lại Shuu như thế nào.

Nhưng Shuu lại khác. Càng nhìn thấy bộ dạng lúng túng của cô anh càng thêm đắc ý. Có thể nói, cái dáng vẻ lúng túng này chính là cái dáng vẻ của cô mà anh yêu nhất.

Khẽ nhếch mép lần nữa, anh quay người đi. Quay trở lại với chiếc violin của mình, anh ra hiệu cho cô tiến đến bên mình. Yui ngay sau khi chỉnh trang lại y phục cũng ngoan ngoãn mà bước đến kề bên.

"Lúc nãy đã nghe hết rồi đúng không? Em kéo đi"

"Hả? N-Nhưng em đâu biết chơi đàn..."

"Làm theo hướng dẫn của ta" - anh cúi người xuống, khẽ nói vào tai cô.

Vốn dĩ, Yui không biết chơi đàn đã là một vấn đề. Giờ đây, lòng ngực anh còn tựa sát vào lưng cô. Gần đến độ cô có thể cảm nhận được hơi thở của anh trên từng sợi tóc. Như thế thì cô càng không thể nào tập trung được.

Shuu nhẹ nắm lấy tay Yui, dạy cho cô kéo đàn. Từng nốt từng nốt vang lên, song, Yui chẳng thể có tâm trí đâu mà cảm nhận. Điều duy nhất cô biết, bản nhạc này cũng chính là bản nhạc khi nãy.

Lại nốt cao ngân dài. Bản nhạc kết thúc. Shuu một lần nữa thì thầm vào tai Yui.

"Thế nào?"

"Ngay kể cả khi có Shuu-san giúp đỡ thì em vẫn không nghĩ là mình có thể kéo được hay bằng một phần của anh"

"Vốn dĩ chỉ là luyện tập một chút để chuẩn bị..."

"Chuẩn bị...? Anh định chuẩn bị cho gì cơ?"

Shuu lặng im không đáp. Yui biết mình cũng chẳng thể hỏi thêm nên đành chuyển chủ đề.

"Shuu-san, đoạn nhạc này tên gì thế ạ?"

"Salut d'amour"

Đôi má Yui lại một lần nữa ửng đỏ. Cô tuy không quá giỏi tiếng Pháp nhưng trong vô số những lần anh dạy cô học, cô cũng biết được ít nhiều. Và tên bài hát ấy lại có nghĩa là...

"Chúc mừng sinh nhật" - Shuu một lần nữa thì thầm vào tai cô khi đồng hồ điểm đúng 0 giờ - "Khúc nhạc này vốn dĩ dành cho em"

Salut d'amour.

Xin chào, tình yêu của tôi.


End file.
